Han's End
by filmgurl2008
Summary: SPOILERS FOR FF6. Han knows what's going to happen, so he calls Roman to tell him he was right about Gisele. Han X Gisele.


Han drifted easily around the corner streets of downtown Tokyo. . .it would have been an awesome sight seeing the people spread out making way for him –_She _would have loved it- if not for the guy in the car further behind him.

He didn't know what this guy's problem was, he was sure as hell he didn't have anything to do with that little punk Takashi or the Yakuza. . .so why the hell was he after him? Unless he was Shaw's. . .no, he couldn't be.

Shit.

He glanced in the rear-view mirror. The bastard was getting closer, quickly. He wasn't going to make this. He sighed, not sure if he was worried, sad, upset. . .or glad. The past months had been so hard. . .not seeing her smile, hearing her say his name, seeing her smile. He closed his eyes for only a second and sped up.

"Call big forehead," His phone sitting in the connector on his dash dialled his friend's number; it had been a few weeks since he'd spoken to any of the family. He got texts and photo messages, they didn't expect replies just yet but they wanted him to know how they all were. That always made him smile.

"_Yo Han, where the hell have you been man!?"_ Roman's voice came down the phone.

"You were right, man." Han knew he didn't have time for this, if he focused maybe just maybe he could get away-no, who was he kidding? This bastard wasn't going to give up. He just wanted someone to know seen as he never got to tell _Her_, and who better to tell than the family member that had guessed?

"_I was right?" _

He smirked, amused. "Yeah, for a change."

"_Haha, bullshit man, 'm always right!" _

"Yeah, you wish." His smirk faded. "About the ring and. . ._G-Gisele_." He took a shaky breath. That was the first time he'd said her name out loud in months. God it hurt.

"_Oh,"_ Roman paused, lost for words –which was rare. _"look man, back then I-I was only teasing y'-," _

"No, you. Were. Right." Han drifted faster, harder around the streets. He felt tears prick his eyes and he couldn't keep them from his voice. "I was gonna ask her. I'd been looking for a ring in the last three cities we'd been to –but it had to be perfect, I couldn't get her some piece of crap! It had to be perfect. . .but I should of just got her one, I should have asked her before it was too late. Damn." He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"_Han, don't do this t' yourself man. She loved you. We all knew it, we could see when she looked at y' man. Don't doubt it. Don't think about what y' should o' done man!" _Roman's voice was full of worry and determination to calm his friend. It was strange hearing his voice like that.

Han let out a choked sob. He should have gotten her the ring he'd seen in Hong Kong before they'd been called to London. She would have loved it –silver band, a big diamond in the middle with two smaller ones on each side. . .simple but beautiful. But it had to be perfect. . .because to him, she was. He should have taken her to Tokyo as soon as they'd finished in Rio and never left.

"_Han? Han, y' still there?" _

He cleared his throat. "Yeah," He looked at the car behind through the mirror. Shit. "sorry about all that man, I just wanted someone to know I was gonna ask her."

"_No worries, man, we're all here for you, y'know that." _Roman told him and paused for a moment, before speaking in a panicked voice. _"Wait, why y' telling me now?" _

"I'm running out of time." He told his friend. "Tell everyone I'm sorry I never got back to 'em. I meant to eventually. . .but it's too late now."

"_What's going on man? You still in Tokyo? What's happened?" _

"Just tell everyone okay. Oh, and if anyone's ever in Tokyo, check in on Sean Boswell for me –check he's okay." He hoped the kid got away safely.

"_What's going on!? Hey, Tej, we've got a problem!" _

Han vaguely wondered when the pair had partnered up again as he drifted around what must have been the busiest street in Tokyo – the huge crowds just parted for him, screaming and shouting in shock. He looked to the empty passenger seat. . .and there she was, smiling lovingly at him with her hair hanging loose and on her hand was the ring he'd seen in Hong Kong. He smiled at her as he turned the wheel, speeding up. "Gisele."

"It's perfect."

Tears sprang to his eyes again. "I miss you so much."

"Shh, it's okay baby, everything's going to be okay." She reached out and touched his face sweetly before taking hold of his hand, the ring gleaming in the nightlight.

They were smiling at each other as the car was hit and skidded, tipped over and spun before coming to a halt upside down. He could hear Roman shouting his name down the damaged cell phone. He heard a car door slamming shut and he knew that bastard was coming. He looked to his left, panicked for Gisele. . .but when she wasn't there anymore, he remembered she was gone. He closed his eyes and swallowed, getting rid of the tears. The last thing he wanted was for this bastard to think he was crying over death or fear of him. He wasn't scared of the bastard.

He looked at the guy –big build, bald, an icy revenge filled glare, and a rough English accent. Maybe he was Shaw's. . .

"_Han!" _Roman's voice came through the cracked phone just as the guy dropped a chunky silver cross chain down in front of him. He knew that chain, it was the one Dom wore before giving it back to Letty who left it with. . .Shaw. Shit. He looked at the guy's face, glaring. He was out for revenge on the family. Then the bastard chucked the lighter and he whispered, "Gisele."

* * *

"Dominic Toretto, you don't know me, but you're about to. . ."

* * *

End!

Tanks for reading and stuff!

So me, my dad and sister are thinking that Jason Statham's character is related to Shaw or something -which is why he got his hands on Letty/Dom's chain. . .and hoping/begging that Han and Gisele are still somehow alive. . .but that maybe just cause they're my faves and im gutted :'(


End file.
